You and I Collide
by Don't Try To Change My Melody
Summary: A collection of Ciel/Sebastian one shots and drabbles. Prompts are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1 Late Night Confessions

**Authors Note: This is my first time writing for Black Butler, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness.**

It had been two weeks since the events with Noah's Ark circus. Sebastian had been worried about his young Lord since the day they'd gone to the work house and found it in ruins. His reasoning for letting those children burn with the house, that they were too far gone to bring back, Sebastian knew Ciel felt the same way about himself. It was untrue though, Sebastian had seen glimpses of a young man unconsumed by hate, who wanted to live a normal life instead of being grown before his time and acting as the Queen's guard dog. His fate however, had been decided the night his parents had died, the night he had been branded and bond to Sebastian.

Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's chambers, it was late, after one in the morning, and the butler was checking to be sure his master was still sleeping soundly. He was almost sent into a panic when he found his bed empty, but calmed as soon as he spotted him standing by the window.

"Is everything alright, My Lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel turned and Sebastian was quite surprised to find that the white garment that hung from his frame was not his dressing gown, but one of Sebastian's dress shirts.

"I couldn't sleep," Ciel stated, a tinge of pink coming to his cheeks upon noticing Sebastian's recognition at his clothing choice.

"Would you like me to get you a cup of tea? Chamomile, perhaps?" the butler offered.

"Yes, maybe that would help. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Of course, My Lord."

As Sebastian prepared the tea, he found himself wondering when the last time Ciel had thanked him for something was, or if he ever had. Sebastian didn't expect it, he was there to do whatever Ciel wished him too, no gratitude was needed. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he didn't anticipate his master's needs?

When Sebastian returned to Ciel's chambers, he found him sitting in the middle of his bed, eyes still transfixed out the window.

"Your tea, My Lord."

The Earl took the cup and took a long drink, letting the liquid warm his body.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Sebastian pressed.

He sighed, "I must stop you from conversing with Agni. Ever since he lectured you about my health and happiness not being your number one concern, you've been insufferable."

"My apologies, young master. I was simply concerned."

Ciel turned the tea cup around in his hands, seemingly contemplating something.

"It's really nothing to be concerned about, just some bad dreams," he said finally.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of his master's bed.

"Are they frequent?"

"Every night since the incident in the mansion," Ciel replied quietly, "I dream I'm being tortured, then wake in a cold sweat."

"I take it that's the reason you've taken to wearing my shirts? The long sleeves. I can leave a selection..."

"No, that's not necessary," he replied quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks, "I'm just being childish."

"By waking up cold?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"It's not because I'm cold...I find your scent...comforting?" Ciel admitted, speaking the last word so softly that Sebastian, even with his supernatural hearing, almost missed it.

Sebastian was shocked by his admittance of this. His master hated appearing weak, even when he'd been ill, he'd fought those taking care of him. Sebastian took the now empty tea cup from Ciel, and sat it on his side table.

"Why don't you get back into bed. I'll lay with you until you fall asleep," the butler offered.

"That's not necessary," Ciel argued.

"I understand, my Lord, but I am ahead on the chores for tomorrow and could use a break myself."

Ciel sighed and slid to one side of the bed in unspoken defeat. Sebastian blew out the candle on the side table and stepped out of his shoes, climbing under the covers and taking his young master in his arms.

"I said nothing about cuddling, Sebastian," he complained, even though he made no moves to extract himself from the butler's grasp.

"Good night, Ciel,"

Ciel sighed, "Good night, Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2 Angel With A Shotgun

****Request from Pearl-Posts. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight then I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger._

" _ **Angel With A Shotgun" The Cab**_

Sebastian was serving dinner when he heard the snapping of a twig outside. He sat the tray of food he carried down on the table and moved silently to the nearest window, putting a finger up to silent his young master when he started to ask what was wrong.

"We have company," he said softly, peering through the drapes, "And not the company you were expecting, My Lord."

Ciel frowned, "Lizzie should have been here by now. I do hope our guests didn't cross paths with them on the road..."

Sebastian hoped the same thing, though he did not have a good feeling about it.

"Once we have taken care of the problem here, I shall go search for Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian told Ciel, before ordering the rest of the staff to take their positions.

As servants the rest of the Phantomhive staff were hopeless, but as protectors, Sebastian could not ask for anyone better or more dedicated. Sebastian did not stray from his master's side, ready to fight anyone who may slip past the first line of defense.

"Ciel Phantomhive! We have your betrothed. Come out willingly and no harm shall come to her!" a male voice shouted from outside.

Ciel paled. While Sebastian was certain his master harbored no romantic feelings for her, he knew the two had been friends since they were small children, and that he would give himself willingly to assure her safety.

"My Lord, you could be walking into a trap," Sebastian worried.

Ciel laughed, "Not likely, you forget Sebastian, you are one hell of a butler."

Ciel walked out the front door of the manor, followed closely by his butler. Sebastian could see Lizzie's limp form in the arms of one of the men standing at the foot of the stairs. He reached out and grabbed his young master's arm, stopping him from his approach.

"Unhand me, Sebastian. I will not let her suffer for me."

"It is too late, my Lord. Her soul is not present here."

"No..."

"Come closer, Earl Phantomhive," the man chided, "Come and we will release her to your butler."

"Sebastian, destroy them. That is an order."

Sebastian would have brought the men to their end without the order. The hurt in his young master's eyes had assured their death.

The battle was short lived as the adversary's number had been mostly depleted by the servants already. Sebastian's skills on a normal day brought quick death to any opponent, but the rage that currently consumed him left no hope for the pathetic human lives before him. He worked carefully to shield Lady Elizabeth's body from being damaged more than it already was.

He carefully moved her body and lay it on the manor's steps.

"I am sorry, my Lord."

Ciel's eyes were distant as he knelt next to her body.

"You were the only one I had left," he said quietly.

"Not Lady Elizabeth!" Mey-Rin cried from her spot at the front door.

Sebastian turned his head to see the Phantomhive servants standing in the doorway of the manor. Baldroy's expression was solemn, while both Finnian and Mey-Rin had tears in their eyes.

"I'll phone the yard, report her death," Ciel said, rising to his feet.

"Tanaka's already handling that," Baldroy told him.

Ciel nodded, "Thank him for me."

Once the officer's had gone, Sebastian went about getting Ciel ready for bed. He lay his dressing gown out for him to change in to and went and made him a cup of tea to relax him. Once Ciel was settled into bed, Sebastian lay beside him.

"Try to sleep, the next few days will be long and difficult. You will need your rest."

"I don't need a babysitter. You can do whatever it is you do once we've all retired for the night."

"What kind of butler would I be if I left you alone after today's events?" he chastised lightly, "Besides, even if I did go about my duties, I'd find myself checking on you every few minutes. There are still people that care about you, Ciel. I am one of them."

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

****Don't hate me! I know there are lots of other routes I could have taken with these lyrics that didn't involve killing Lizzie, but this is where my muse was dragging me and I felt it would have the most impact.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sick Day

Sebastian walked into his master's bedroom, drawing back the curtains on the windows as he did every morning.

"My Lord, it is time to greet the day," he said loudly enough to wake him, but not startle him.

Ciel groaned.

"It is a beautiful day. Perhaps you'd like to take your morning tea outside?" Sebastian suggested.

Ciel didn't move from the cocoon of blankets that surrounded him. Sebastian sighed and seated himself on the edge of the bed, the movement of the bed dipping, finally causing Ciel to open his eyes and peer at the butler over the top of the covers.

"Good morning, my Lord," Sebastian greeted, rising to his feet and going to pull the covers off his master.

This earned a low growl from the Earl as he sat up, the sound was however cut short by him erupting into a coughing fit. Sebastian removed his white glove and placed a hand to his master's forehead.

"Maybe it is wise you stay in bed after all. You seem to be running a fever."

"I'm fine," Ciel argued, "There is too much to do for me to remain in bed."

"Actually, your schedule is clear for the day, my Lord," Sebastian reminded him, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"There is..."

"I will have Mr. Tanaka take care of the paperwork you needed to see to for the company."

Ciel sighed, "So what would you have me do, then? Stare at the walls all day?"

"Of course not. I will fetch you a couple books from the library, and then I will prepare your tea. Something with some honey in it to help coat your throat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By lunch time Ciel was feeling worse, but was fed up with being mollycoddled. If it wouldn't have hurt his throat, he would have groaned when Sebastian came in pushing a cart containing his lunch. He did not want to extract himself from the depths of his blankets, he was too cold.

"Today, I have prepared a chicken soup with spring vegetables," he told his master.

Ciel pulled his hands from under the covers and took the spoon from his butler, surprised by how badly his hands shook from the chills he was having.

"No, no, this won't do," Sebastian said, taking the spoon back from Ciel and situating himself beside the young man.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, as his butler got a spoonful of soup and held it up to his mouth.

"Feeding you soup," Sebastian said, eyebrow raised as if this weren't out of the ordinary at all.

"I am not two. I do not need to be fed," Ciel argued.

"My lord, your hands are shaking. You can't hold a spoon steady enough to feed yourself."

Ciel glared, knowing the butler's observations were true. He reluctantly leaned forward and took the spoon in his mouth, muttering something that sounded like "this is ridiculous," but was hard to make out through the mouthful of food.

For all of Ciel's complaints, he would never admit that he quite enjoyed being tended to by Sebastian, nor would he admit the level of comfort his butler's presence brought him. Despite the facade he put on of not caring about anyone or anything, he cared for his staff. He cared for Tanaka, who tended him like a grandfather would, for his servants, as absolutely useless as they were as servants, he knew they would lay down their lives for him in a heartbeat, and of course Sebastian, who was there to meet his every need (Yes, this was what he was contracted to do, but recently he felt their relationship had shifted, but couldn't explain how or why).

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sebastian asked, as Ciel finished the soup.

"Just don't feel the need to make a habit out of it," Ciel replied.

"Of course not," he replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Now, try to rest, and ring if you need anything."

"Thank you, Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 4 I Need A Hero To Save Me

****Takes place after Black Butler: Book Of Circus. Contains spoilers. Warning: Also contains kidnapping and abuse.**

 *****Prompt from Midnight Alchemist 8402**

"I have a bad feeling about this my Lord," Sebastian stated, for about the tenth time since the Queen's men had shown up at the Phantomhive manor.

"Sebastian, I am sure if her majesty is requesting me to accompany them on my own, there is a reason..." Ciel sighed, even though the more times he said it, the less certain he felt. Why would the Queen care if his butler accompanied him to discuss the next case she wished for him to look into?

"Can we not at least see if they will allow May-Rin or Tanaka to accompany you?"

"Her Majesty has specifically requested I come alone, I shall respect her wishes," Ciel said, "I will see you when I return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He should have listened to Sebastian. Why hadn't he listened to his butler? It hadn't taken Ciel long to realize the route they were on did not lead to the palace.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

"We have to stop and pick something up for Her Majesty on the way back," Phipps replied.

"We're headed away from all the shops," Ciel said, trying to maintain his normal bored indifference.

"Don't worry, Mr. Phantomhive, all is as it should be."

Ciel knew nothing good was going to come of this venture, nothing at all. He became even more certain when they arrived in front of a small, secluded house. The two Charles' opened the door, one stepping out and turning to face the carriage,

"Come with us, Earl Phantomhive," he said.

"Where are we?" Ciel demanded.

"Where her majesty asked us to bring you," Phipps said cryptically.

Ciel stepped down from the carriage, knowing if he didn't that Phipps and Grey would remove him forcefully. He was led into the small house, which was a single room with a chair situated in the middle and another beside the door.

"You plan to torture me," Ciel said, looking between his captors.

The other two men exchanged a look that made Ciel incredibly uneasy.

"Only if you make us," Grey said, "The Queen wishes us to gather some information from you."

"Her majesty knows I am more than happy to provide any information she desires. There are no need for these antics."

"She thought the same thing. Yet, we believe you have withheld information regarding those missing children."

"I told her majesty everything that happened," Ciel stated resolutely, images of the burning mansion flashing through his mind.

Phipps struck him across the face, "You're not being truthful. Your story does not add up. Lying to her majesty will be punished."

"Nothing about kidnapping and murdering children makes sense. I was sickened by the things I found, forgive me for not wanting to relive every gory detail."

This time it was Grey who struck him, "We believe you altered details, not withheld them. Those children were alive when you arrived, weren't they?"

"No!" Ciel exclaimed, just before being struck with a blow hard enough to send him to the floor.

 _Sebastian, I command you, help me!_ Ciel thought, hoping the command would somehow reach his butler, even though it was unspoken and there was considerable distance between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian felt Ciel's summons and was at his master's side in the blink of an eye. The Charles' knew they were in trouble as soon as he flung the door to their little shack open.

"What are you..." the question was cut off by Sebastian's first strike, for he had already seen his master's condition, and therefor was seeing red.

He made quick work of disposing of the problem, before gathering Ciel up off the floor into his arms.

Ciel fluttered back into consciousness, his visible eye opening and finding Sebastian's red ones. Sebastian removed the patch covering the pentagram which marked Ciel as his.

"Rest, my lord. You will be in your bed in no time."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I should have listened."

"I am merely a servant, you are under no obligation to do so."

"You are more than a servant, Sebastian," Ciel argued, before falling back into unconciousness.

" _A hero's gonna save me just in time." Skillet_


	5. Chapter 5 Can You Love Me?

****Takes place directly following I Need A Hero To Save Me**

Ciel awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. He opened his eyes only to find his vision blurred from the pain, causing him to groan.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice came from his left and he turned his head, making out the outline of the man as his vision slowly swam back into focus, "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts..." he mumbled incoherently.

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, lowering him back onto the bed, "I'll go find you something for the pain, stay still."

Ciel nodded, wincing as the motion sent a wave of pain through him, "Thank you, Sebastian...for saving me."

"Always, my lord," he promised, before disappearing into the hallway.

When Sebastian returned, Ciel was staring blankly at the ceiling. He turned his head only when he reached the edge of the bed. His gaze seemed more focused, something Sebastian was grateful for.

"There's only one of you now, I suppose that's a good thing," Ciel mused.

"And how many were there before?" Sebastian asked, placing the pain killers in Ciel's hand, and giving him a glass of water.

"Four. It was very disorienting."

Sebastian laughed, it was the first sound that hadn't echoed in Ciel's skull like a jackhammer.

"Can I ask you something?" Ciel inquired, fixing his gaze on Sebastian's hands.

"Anything," the butler replied, fixing his gaze on Ciel.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you without your gloves on until tonight...Why?"

"I do believe my demonic seal would raise some questions among the staff, don't you agree?"

"Even when we've been alone you've kept your hands covered. What's changed?"

"I'm not sure, my lord. But I do believe you've noticed the shift too."

Ciel lowered his gaze to his own hands, "Yes."

Sebastian cupped Ciel's face, raising his gaze back to meet his.

"Don't be afraid, my lord," Sebastian said, before lowering his lips to Ciel's.

There was only a brief moments hesitation before Ciel was fisting Sebastian's coat, pulling him closer.

" _Everybody's got a dark side_ _  
_ _Do you love me?_ _  
_ _Can you love mine?_ _  
_ _Nobody's a picture perfect_ _  
_ _But we're worth it_ _  
_ _You know that we're worth it."_

" _Dark Side" Kelly Clarkson_


End file.
